Help and suffering
by Writer's-block-Damn
Summary: Germany still blames himself for everything that happened during WW2. The only thing that can keep him going doesn't know he still suffers through nightmares. Northern Italy has helped him unknowingly and it is time for him to know what is happening.


The screams echoed through his head. Visions of the dead and dying people rushing through the mind of a man. Not one scream seemed to belong to just one mouth. The peoples' faces were blurry, but you could see blood surrounding their faces and bodies. It soaked their clothing all the way through. It wasn't nearly as scary until you saw the children. Most of their dead bodies lied in a hole. Others stared with ignorant, innocent eyes. The visions were far from just a blur or even close to hazy dream that you won't remember in the morning. They all looked real. It was as if they were all staring at you; they stood right in front of you.

A man with blonde hair woke up quickly panting. Sweat stained his bed. But it was more than sweat; there were tears on his pillow that soaked almost to the core. He raised his hand and felt his cheeks. They were wet from the water that fell from his eyes.

"Pull yourself together Ludwig…" He let out a shuddering breath as more tears fell. He held his pillow close and tried to stop the tears. He spared a glance at the clock. It was around four am and there was no more use in getting sleep. Ludwig ran a hand over his face and got up. He grabbed a towel and went for a long bath or a quick shower. He didn't know himself.

Prussia had heard the shower running and figured what happened. He waited outside the bathroom for his little brother. He needed to know if he was okay. Prussia knew about the dreams that Germany normally had. His people were happy some of the time but there was still a small part that still suffered. Germany suffered. Ludwig suffered.

Germany walked out of the bathroom in his pajama bottoms and a towel around his neck. Prussia turned and looked at Germany. Germany had glassy eyes and his face was a little pink.

"Are you alright?" Prussia asked with pure curiosity. Germany nodded and tried walking past Prussia. Prussia stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and keeping him in place. "It isn't your fault you know." Germany let his head down and walked on; Prussia's hand fell to his side. This happened a few times every week. Prussia remembers each time all too well. Germany had these nightmares that would have him walking up in a cold sweat or screaming or even crying. They happened after the Second World War ended.

"Germany, I'm going to make coffee, you might as well have some." Prussia suggested. Germany smiled lightly and looked up with tired eyes.

"Alright, I'll have some." Prussia smiled and went into the kitchen. Germany walked into the sitting room. It had one large light couch and a small love seat. It had a large window that looked out into a garden. Blue curtains blocked the view and gray painted covered the walls all around. There were a few picture frames here and there and even a fire place that wasn't lit. His home was like a huge stone castle that looked cold on the outside but was quite warm and welcoming.

"Hey I've got the coffee!" Prussia smiled as he brought in two mugs into the sitting room. He handed one to Germany and plopped himself down on the love seat. He sipped his coffee and looked at Germany just staring into his mug. "I've invited Feliciano over for today. He said he would love to join us for whatever." At this Germany perked up right away and looked at the curtains.

"What time will he be here?" Germany asked quietly. This was good for Prussia, this kept Germany happy and going.

"He should be here before noon. It takes a while to travel outside of his country." Prussia spoke and Germany took a long sip from his mug. Prussia smiled at how antsy Germany suddenly became. It was a good sign. A sign that he was starting to cheer up; some days after a nightmare, he wouldn't. Some days he would stay in bed all day and others he wouldn't be in the mood for anything. Germany would get up but he never did anything. He lost hope and emotions on those days, until Northern Italy arrived. He would always suddenly perk up and become animated so quickly.

"So what are you going to today Gilbert?" Germany asked quietly. Prussia looked up from the mug in his hands and smiled.

"I'm not sure; Austria might be over a bit today…" Germany looked at his older brother with a curious look. He wondered what he would be up to but it was definitely trouble. Germany let out a bit of a laugh. Today was looking up already for the two countries.


End file.
